He's got it memorized
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Roxas has Axel's name memorized. There's no doubt about that.


No plot to this. At all.

And you'd be crazy to think I actually own something.

I just wrote this…really quick. I also know they're both a bit ooc, but I don't care.

haha

* * *

"Roxy, wake up." Axel purred in the smaller boys ear.

Roxas let out a small groan, annoyed that Axel was attempting to wake him, and tried to roll over.

Axel smirked when the blonde realized he was pinned in between his arms and opened his eyes to glare at the taller man.

"Mornin, Rox." Axel grinned, leaning down and pressing his lips to the blondes.

Roxas kissed him back for a moment, before breaking away and giving Axel a questioning look. "What are you doing in here?"

"What do you think?" Axel asked capturing Roxas's lips with his own again. "No one else is awake…"

Roxas, as though suddenly wide awake, smirked. He grabbed onto Axel's shoulders, catching the other boy off guard, and flipped them. "Fine. But don't wake them up, Axel."

"Oh hell no!" Axel growled, attempting to flip them back the way they were. "You do _not _dominate me, Roxas. It just doesn't work that way."

"We've gotta be quick, Axel.." Roxas muttered, glancing at the clock as his head hit the pillow, Axel taking his place back on top of him. "Saix will be handing out missions soon…"

"Mmn," Axel moaned as Roxas's hand worked its way into his pajama pants. "I can be quick."

"I know." Roxas smirked.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "Little shit."

"You love me."

"I do." Axel said, tugging Roxas's shirt up. Roxas leaned up and allowed Axel to lift the fabric over his head. "Roxy, I can't get this off if you don't take your hand out of there…"

Roxas smiled. "I know."

"We're talking too much." Axel growled, resting his weight against the smaller blonde. Roxas groaned as he felt the bulge in Axels pants rub against his own. "Quick, Axel. You woke me up too late this morning for this…"

"Sorry, I was kept up by Demyx and Zexion last night. The rest of us are quiet about it, but the whole damn castle knows they're together. Dem is so loud!"

"Then yell at him later." Roxas said, as he pulled Axels shirt off. "Do me, now."

"Fine!"

Axel pressed his lips against his boyfriends once more, before taking him by the hips and flipping him over. Roxas worked himself out of his boxers while Axel coated his fingers in lube.

"Don't waste too much time with that." Roxas said from underneath him.

Axel cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Did you want to do it dry?"

"No!" Roxas rolled his eyes. "But you don't have to spent twenty minutes prepping me. I can handle it. So Just put it on you, and me..and do it."

"You don't want me to stretch…?"

"No. We don't have enough time. Saix is probably already awake.."

"Fine." Axel said, leaning over him. "But don't blame me later."

"Just do it."

"fine!" Axel said, thrusting inside the smaller boy.

Roxas hissed in pain, gripping the pillow as hard as he could.

"Rox," Axel muttered, kissing his ear. "You asked for it."

"I know. Just…gimme a minute."

"Mhm.." Axel purred, reaching an arm underneath his boyfriend and taking a hold of his length.

"Ngh, Axel.."

"Just relax, Roxy.." Axel said as he began to move his hips in sync with his fist, that was pumping Roxas's length. "You're so tight.. It feels amazing…"

"Axel.." Roxas moaned, bucking his hips upward.

"Rox, you're amazing.." Axel moaned, burying his face in Roxas's shoulder.

"Ax…I.."

"Hey, you said quick.. So just let it go."

"Mn, Axel….Ahh, Axel!" Roxas cried, as his boyfriend thrust in and hit just the right spot, sending him over the edge.

"Oh, Roxaaas…" Axel moaned as the feeling of the blondes body tightening around his member had him seeing flashes of white as he too was sent spiraling over the edge.

Axel collapsed on top of Roxas, the rolled off of him, pulling the boy into his arms.

"You sure said my name often enough there, blondie.."

"Hm.." Roxas looked thoughtful for a second, before looking into his lovers bright green eyes. "I guess that's because I've got it memorized."


End file.
